


Ifs And Buts

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dean were sitting naked in this diner….. (No rape between Sam and Dean) Please take the warnings seriously this is a nasty little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ifs And Buts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Gary leant over and whispered into his ear “If Dean were sitting naked in this diner would you rape him?”

Carl suppressed a shiver “To many witnesses” he joked uneasily. 

“That boy was born to be fucked” Gary murmured his eyes never leaving Dean’s form.

“He’s certainly beautiful” Carl agreed.

Gary snorted “Should have been a girl look at those lips and lashers” he moved restlessly “yeah man that mouth could take you to paradise.”

“Not likely that either of us will find out” Carl took a last gulp of his coffee “come on we’re going to be late.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What the fuck are you up to?”

“Give me a hand you dick he’s heavy”

“You roofied him what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Get off your high horse and help me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Come on pretty boy be good for Daddy that’s right.”

“Jesus he looks so…. God that mouth."

“Feels like heaven it’s not his first time sucking cock.”

“Hurry up you smug bastard.”

“Work that mouth bitch boy, come on, come on that’s it suck it…. oh Christ…..”

“Shift it’s my turn”

“Not so high and moral now”

“Oh fuck you, fuck that’s good so wet.”

“That’s it boy suck him dry hungry for it aren’t you?”

“Gonna….. Gonna Oh Jesus sweet hell……”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Told you the bitch was born to suck and fuck.”

“He looks sort of innocent just lying there.”

“Help me get his jeans off you got anything to ease the way a bit?”

“Gun oil do?”

“Yeah toss it over hell the bitch is tight, that’s right take my fingers baby got something a lot bigger for you if you’re a good boy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh that’s nice! Tight baby so fucking tight that’s it milk me…. That’s it, yeah that’s it….. You’re my bitch in heat yeah…..”

“Should he be making that noise?”

“He’s fine are you taking a turn or not?” 

“Let me at him.”

“Fits like a glove doesn’t he?”

“Fucking perfect.”

“You done? Let’s get out of here then, see you sweetheart keep wiggling that tight ass of yours.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I said no Sammy I just want to forget it happened” Dean’s tone was desperate and angry at the same time.

“But Dean…” Sam tried to argue.

“No buts you can’t tell Dad promise me, you owe me that” begging didn’t sit well with Dean and fresh shame threatened to choke him.

“Dad would…” Sam was cut off again.

“Go to the police? Hunt them down and kill them, never look me in the eye again?” Dean wasn’t going to cry not in front of Sammy if he could at all help it.

“At least let me take you to hospital you need to be checked over” Sam tried to keep his tone calm.

The last straw had been reached and Dean yelled “No, no, no, no” tears streaming down his face as he broke down.

He didn’t put up a fight as Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug murmuring nonsense as he cried his pain and anger out.

“No Dad, no police, no hospital but if I ever see them again I will kill them” Sam kissed a tear stained cheek content when Dean didn’t flinch or argue.

“With my blessings Sammy” was all he said in a soft voice.

Sam brushed his lips against Dean’s “Still mine” He whispered.

“If you still want me” Dean replied in an equally quiet voice.

“Always” Sam promised “I’ll look after you.”

“Can look after myself bitc…” Dean’s words stopped and he took a painful breath.

“Jerk” Sam bit his lip and held his tongue.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Years later and with the acceptance of his destiny Sam finally tracked down both Gary and Carl. They didn’t recognize him but they remembered Dean grinning rather to widely for Sam’s liking.

There deaths weren’t quick or easy and Sam was thorough in his rough justice. It was all good in his eyes revenge was sweet and satisfying. And with that last loose end dealt with he marched into hell Dean by his side warm, willing and whole. 

Let the games begin the grandmaster was ready and nothing would stop him now.

 

The End


End file.
